1. Field
Example embodiments relate to testing of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to test devices, which perform an electrical test of semiconductor devices, and/or test systems, which include the test devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor test device is an automated device, which combines hardware and software functionalities for performing an electrical test of a semiconductor device.
Storage capacity of semiconductor devices, such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), has significantly increased in recent years. As the storage capacity of semiconductor devices increases, time required to perform electrical tests on the semiconductor devices also increases.